


Weirder than usual

by Little_Firestar84



Category: City Hunter (Manga), City Hunter (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Post Series, Romance, short one short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: He was creepy. And, frankly, she was starting to get scared. It wasn’t like him, to kiss her hand, and walk hand in hand, and buy her flowers and nice things and introducing her as his partner and girlfriend… she was starting to believe that one of them was dying.





	Weirder than usual

 

city hunter

Ryo was behaving… oddly, to say the least. Or, at least, weirder than his usual. 

As she walked at his side through the crowded streets of their neighborhood, Kaori sighed, frustrated. She’d been trying to get a rise out of him in days, has done everything she knew of to get him to tell her what the hell was wrong, but, still, nothing. Ryo just wasn’t himself any longer. 

He was, instead… the perfect boyfriend. Sort of. He still looked at beautiful women, but he would shook his head as to clear his mind, and then turn to smile at her and act all… affectionate. 

It was creepy. 

_ He  _ was creepy. And, frankly, she was starting to get scared. It wasn’t like him, to kiss her hand, and walk hand in hand, and buy her flowers and nice things and introducing her as his _partner and girlfriend_ … she was starting to believe that one of them was _dying_.

“All right, fine Ryo, you win. What do you need?” She asked, sighing. 

Ryo stopped, and looked at her, astonished, like he didn’t know what she was talking about. “Uh?” was the smartest thing to leave his full lips- a waste on a man.

“I mean,” Kaori glared, hands on her hips. “That I’m fed up with this creepy behavior of yours. So just tell me what you need and let’s cut the crap.”

Ryo’s dumb expression was still firmly in place- only difference, he was awkwardly pointing a finger at himself, as he couldn’t believe Kaori was talking about him at all.

She lifted an eyebrow, and Ryo sighed, defeated. “Fine. But, not here.” He grabbed her for a light yellow sleeve, and dragged the woman behind him, walking as quickly as possible. Kaori couldn’t, for the love of God, understand what was wrong with him. She just knew that he seemed annoyed – and that, for some unknown reason, Ryo was actually _blushing._

(Which, in her defense, she didn’t know he was actually capable of.)

“Ryo, where are we going?”

Ryo grunted annoyed. “Which part of not here you didn’t get, Kaori? Frankly, woman, sometimes I wonder if I should teach you the ropes of the job all over again!”

Kaori smiled, giggling a little – she knew he didn’t really mean it. He was blushing, after all, and he was sort of… pouting. Like a disappointed child. 

He was adorable. When he wasn’t busy being an idiot – or an horny maniac – Ryo was just adorable. Like a puppy. 

They suddenly stopped, in the middle of the sidewalk, and Ryo let go of her, and turned, facing Kaori. He looked at his feet, at the sky – everywhere but at her – and he kept blushing, staying in absolute silence.

“So?” She demanded, lifting a perfect eyebrow. 

“So? What do you mean, so? Can’t you see where I brought you?” 

“Eh- no? Why are we here? Did we get a job on the road? Are we supposed to meet a client here?” Kaori looked around, doing her best to concentrate, but to no avail – she didn’t think they had a work there . On second thought, she didn’t know if they were on a job to begin with.When was the last time they had checked the blackboard? She couldn’t remember, she realized panicking. Lately, Ryo had been too busy romancing her to do any actual job that wasn’t thrown their way by one of their friends…

As defeated, Ryo lowered his head, and grabbed Kaori for the shoulders. Like all the times he touched her, her heard filled with hope, and her eyes turned dreamy as her features blushed of the loveliest shade of pink. Her mind turned blank, still, even after months, unable to actually believe that it was happening- and that it would happen again and again and again. 

He loved her – he had told her many times. And yet, it was still strange for Kaori to actually _accept_ it. Ryo loved her – he wanted her – and he wasn’t shy in showing it, in making sure she remembered she was his. He was jealous and possessive, and since that first kiss after Miki and Umibōzu ’s wedding – after admitting that she remembered everything that had led to his “father’s” death – Ryo had never left her side, day and night. They were together- in a real relationship- and she knew it was much more than just sex. He even _courted_ her, for God’s sake- had kept doing so even after she had given herself to him, body and soul, a few weeks after he had admitted he loved her. 

“What?” Kaori looked around, searching for Ryo. He was at her back, and definitely not in her arms. He wasn’t even trying to steal a kiss. He was just… grabbing her. For the shoulders.

“Look before you, woman!” Ryo demanded, grunting annoyed, getting the attention of few bystanders. He hated the attention – and hated people seeing him like a… touchy-feely kind of person. But, he had tried to tell Kaori what he felt, and what he wanted, but to no avail. Words escaped him, and if she truly wanted to know what was going on with him, he guessed there was no better way than to show her, after all.

“Ceremony dresses?” She asked, as she saw the western style wedding dresses displayed in the shop windows.“Is anyone we know getting married?”

Ryo’s shoulders sank. 

She wasn’t getting it- she really, really wasn’t getting it. Any of it. What was he supposed to do, spell it out for her? He got that Kaori was innocent and naïve, but this was bringing the issue to new highs, and it was getting ridiculous.

“WE ARE, KAORI!” He screamed, exasperated,his mouth foaming.

“We are’” She timidly asked. “But… I thought you were anti-wedding. Besides, didn’t you tell me you can’t getting married because you are like a ghost?”

Ryo actually blinked as he fell on his knees on the concrete. He was tempted to look around to see if he was on some candy camera show, because it was quite unbelievable.Or maybe he was dreaming. Or in an alternative universe. 

Because,even if she was a real tomboy, even if she worked with him and she was in a relationship with a man like him, Kaori… well, she was still a romantic at heart. Andpointing out the obvious wasn’t exactly how romantic women were supposed to answer to a proposal.He had expected her to cry, and jump in his arms and kiss him senseless as she breathed “yes” (or maybe I do, or I will) against his lips.He had expected her to call their friends. Or go to Cat’s eye café to tell them in person the good news. He had even _hoped_ she would have dragged him somewhere private for a round or two of celebratory sex, but, this… nothingness?

Nope. He hadn’t planned for that. Not at all. 

“But… Kaori… I just proposed…” He whispered. He was again pouting, still in disbelief.And that was when it hit her – Ryo wasn’t joking. 

“Oh, dear. You’re… serious? You want to… get married? With me?”

Ryo crossed his arms, and sat, Buddha style, on the concrete, turning more annoyed with each passing second she didn’t give him a proper answer or actually said anything. 

(He was supposed to be the dense idiot, not Kaori, dammit!)

“Kaori, let’s be honest: you turned me into a monogamist, and you need to take you responsibilities… and what better way than to marry the man you ruined?”

He didn’t want to act like his usual idiotic self- hadn’t planned to. But, Kaori didn’t seem interested in listening to “serious Ryo”, or maybe she simply couldn’t believe him, for whatever reason. Either way, if acting like his usual self was going to get him what he wanted, so be it. He was willing to sacrifice himself, and his honor, for the greater good. 

“Ryo…” she hissed between clenched teeth, ready to call one of her hammers out of nowhere.But, did he really deserve the sever injury she would cause him? She guessed no: he was a decent man, when he wanted to, and he had tried to do something nice, something… meaningful for her. 

She sighed, running an hand through her short red hair. “Ryo, I ‘ve always knew that marriage wasn’t in the cards for you. That’s ok. I’m fine with it. Really.”

“But…” he pouted, biting his lips. “Maybe we could have… something between us, and our friends? Nothing… real, because I can’t give you anything legal but, you know…. but, you know, wows. Rings. Pictures. Fancy clothes we’ll never get to wear ever again.”

“Something… binding?” she asked, lifting an eyebrow. “Why, scared that you’d be tempted to look the other way if we’re not married?”

He smiled with a cocky grin. “More like the other way around- that you’d get bored and fed up with me and decided to go looking for greener pastures.” 

Finally, Kaori kneed on the concrete, right before him. She smiled, her eyes shining as the most beautiful star, and she gave him a peck on the lips. “You’re an idiot, Ryo. Why would I go looking somewhere else after wasting so long turning you in an almost decent man? Besides, if you wanted to marry me, you just had to say so.”

She kissed him again, and somehow, Ryo knew he didn’t need an actual answer. 

He was pretty sure he didn’t need even a wedding – albeit a mock one.

It wasn’t that she was his. He was hers- and somehow, it was enough. 


End file.
